


Suck me dry

by saienti



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Had to do it, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, JunDongChan, M/M, Should I add smut?, Throuple, WowKwan if u squint, Yuchan is a newborn, because they look sexy asf and i just like, i also might change the title, i honestly have no idea about this plot, i might, if u made it this far thanks for coming to my Ted Tags, inspired by their cover of Easier, maybe eventual smut, this is just trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saienti/pseuds/saienti
Summary: Yuchan wakes up with a sore throat, an overpowering thirst and no recollection of how the hell he got here. All to the sweet background noise of a bickering couple.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Suck me dry

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this happened just like idk why haha.  
> i have zero ideas with this plot, and i just kinda started this fic out of the blue  
> im still working on my finale of Callin', u can expect it very soon!  
> i hope u enjoy this, if u do and want me to write more of this universe pls let me know!! uwu ily  
> also big thanks to my dear TheIndigoDragonfly for just being an amazeball

☆☆☆☆☆

“He has been asleep for way longer than normal. What if we failed?”  
“No. He will wake up.”  
“Okay. And  _ then  _ what?”  
“We will figure it out. You worry too much, Junnie.”  
“This wasn’t his choice. He didn’t want this.”  
“Too late to ponder on that now.”  
“I just think that maybe,  _ maybe _ , you shouldn’t have been so careless.”  
“You’re the one who turned him.”  
“There was nothing else I could do. You put us all in an extremely dangerous situation!”  
The arguing goes on and on and Yuchan tries forcing himself to go back to sleep just to get rid of the headache the voices induce, but everything is so unusually loud that it’s literally impossible. His throat is dry as fuck, it hurts to breathe. And he is thirsty. So incredibly thirsty. He has to drink something, but it feels like he will be unable to speak due to his sore throat. So he lies still for a bit longer, just pushing the thirst away. Needless to say, he does not succeed for long. The thirst overpowers every other thought he has, and it’s driving him to the brink of insanity. He has to drink.  _ Now _ . To hell with his throat. He needs water. Soda.  _ Something _ .  
“I-” he starts but is cut off by a violent coughing attack as he tries to take a breath. He shoots up from his lying position, hunching over his legs, eyes wide open as he chokes on air.  
“Calm down! Calm down. Sweetie. We’re right here. You’re not alone in this. But you don’t need to breathe. Trying to do so as a newborn will only stimulate human reflexes that does not work anymore, sending you into a panic attack. So please, calm down. Think about the color blue.” a soothing voice appears next to him, alongside a heavy hand on his shoulder, holding him still forcefully. Yuchan closes his eyes, surprised that they aren’t watering like crazy due to the force of the coughing, and thinks of clear blue skies. The beautiful skies of Jeju he grew up with. The coughing ceases immediately, and Yuchan sighs contently. Which sends him into another fit of wheezing.  
“Jeez, he is a stubborn one.” someone mutters.  
“No, Hun. He is just used to being human. He has had five seconds to readjust. Don’t you remember how frazzled  _ you  _ first were waking up without needing to breathe?” another voice appears, full of concern.  
“That was like over a hundred years ago. Literally.” the first voice says.  
“Don’t get all technical on me, idiot.”  
Yuchan tries to whimper out a ‘help me’ since he seems to be caught in the middle of an old married couple fighting over something he isn’t able to wrap his head around just yet. What do they mean with ‘newborn’ or ‘not needing to breathe’? He is actually dying here and the other two doesn’t seem to care about helping him out.  
“Once again. Think of the color blue. Harder this time. Don’t sigh. Don’t do what your mind tells you to. You’re not a human anymore, and you need to allow that to sink in, otherwise you will go through lots of incredibly annoying things like this as your new body does not work like your old body did.”  
Yuchan scrunches his face up, picturing the backyard with the trampoline his parents bought him after months of nagging. How happy he was, jumping on it until his legs turned to jelly. He thinks about the sky once again, dusted with pretty clouds, like when he lied in the grass one afternoon with his friend, eating a melting popsicle as sweet juice dribbled down his chin. He would kill for a popsicle right now.  
Finally he can once more calm down. Forcing himself not to sigh this time, he sits up straight, blinking in the dimly lit room.  
“There you go. See? That wasn’t so hard!”  
“Don’t mock him, Hun. He’s just a baby.”  
Yuchan stares at the two men in front of him. The brunette sitting on the bed next to him - the one named Hun? - is looking at him with deep brown, slanted eyes framed with a dark eyeliner. Yuchan studies his face for a bit, impressed by how sharp his vision is. He can see everything in such detail. Like the fine hairs of the other man’s eyebrows, the thin lines in his irises, the smooth skin of his full lips. He is indeed stunning. Behind him stands the other person he heard, but this one has black hair hiding his forehead. His eyes are framed with the same kind of black eyeliner, although they are a bit more smudged around the corners. His jawline looks cut out, cheekbones high and pale. Two stunning men. And then Yuchan. Great.  
“What is your name, baby?” the closer male asks. His gaze is stern, but guarded.  
“Who are you? What do you want from me? Why did you kidnap me?”  
The two men look at each other before barking out a shared laugh. Yuchan cocks his head to the side, not seeing the fun.  
“Us? Are you being for real? Why the hell would we kidnap you?” the brunette says, sounding offended. The one further away rolls his eyes.  
“Hun,  _ please _ . You’re acting like you’ve never been a newborn.”  
Yuchan points at the man frantically.  
“There it is again! That- that  _ word _ ! What do you mean with ‘newborn’? I’ve heard you say it like three times already!” he shrieks, eyes wide as he crawls further away  into the corner of the bed he is situated on, wrapping his arms around his knees.  
“Should you tell him or should I?” the brunette asks, and the other sighs.  
“Also there! Why can you sigh, but when I tried it, I almost  _ died _ !”  
“Listen, this might be weird. But we found you at a bar. And you were pretty god damn drunk. I am not sure what your goal for that night was, but you attracted a lot of attention, and not the good kind. We got a bit worried, seeing you were seemingly alone, shitfaced like fuck and up to no good. Since we didn’t know you, we watched from a distance at first. Just to keep an eye on you, in case you got in trouble-” the black haired one closes in as he speaks, sitting down next to the brunette. Yuchan’s head is spinning, what the hell? The night in question was like- two days ago? Wasn’t it?  
“Why were you there? Why did you stalk me?” he whimpers, feeling ridiculous in front of his captors.  
“I said listen.” the man says harshly, before continuing. “As I said. We kept our distance. At first, you seemed fine. So we relaxed a bit. Then suddenly, you were gone. We heard screaming outside of the bar, and followed the noise. There you were, in the middle of five buff jocks, screaming at them to ‘man up, bro!’ all while blood ran down your face.”  
“You looked dumb.” the brunette interjects with a snort.  
“And I wanted to just run there, pick you up and get out. But  _ someone else _ thought it would be a great idea to flash his knife, which agitated the group of idiots even more.”  
“It would have been fine, had you not done what you always do.”  
“You know I have bad control over my fangs when I get stressed.” the black haired man bites back.  
“It’s because you’re still a  _ baby _ .”  
Yuchan rolls his eyes. Here they go again. He has known these two men for all of ten minutes, and he is already familiar with their bickering routine.  
“You’re just fifty years older than me.”  
“Fifty years of practise.”  
“Can you guys please stop the couple squabble and get to the punch line?” Yuchan pipes up, and the room goes silent. The other two men stare at each other, and then back at Yuchan.  
“We’re not-”  
“We haven’t-”  
They talk over each other, and Yuchan has to smirk. They definitely are dating. They just don’t want to admit it yet.  
“Just tell me why you stalked me and brought me here and what the hell is happening to my body.”  
The brunette clears his throat, and the other gets back on track.  
“We didn’t stalk you. We tried saving you. But since Hun pulled a knife, and I accidentally showed my fangs, hell broke loose. They launched at us, furious and drunk. We were fine, but you got caught in the middle and as a fragile human, you got severely injured. We kinda panicked, compelled the idiots to forget the whole ordeal and brought you to our apartment.”  
Yuchan snickers silently. They share an apartment. Not a couple, my  _ ass _ .  
“When we got here, however, we saw how badly injured you were. I don’t know if you remember this, since you were still drunk as hell, but we actually told you that we are vampires. You laughed at us, wanting us to prove it. So we did, and you said you hated it.” the brunette fills in.  
“Then we told you that you were actually dying. Like, that kind of knife wound doesn’t end up well. And so we asked if you wanted us to save you. To which you said ‘yes, as long as I don’t become one of you’. Which made our decision a tricky one. We debated for a while, and came to the conclusion that we couldn’t just let you die. So I turned you.” the black haired finishes. They look at Yuchan nervously.  
This dream is dope. Yuchan would be scared if this was real, but there is no way it can be. He decides to go with the flow.  
“So now what? I’m a vampire?” he straight up giggles.  
“Yes. And I assume you’re thirsty?”  
“Very.”  
“Let’s get you something to drink and then we can properly introduce ourselves.” the brunette decides, walking into the kitchen and pulls out a bottle with a purple liquid in it. He hands it to Yuchan. “Here. It’s a smoothie mixed with blood. Newborns tend to be a little put off by the taste of pure blood. So I mixed it. I hope you like blueberries.”  
Yuchan takes a sip and pulls a face, making the black haired snicker.  
“Gross.” he groans, although a little impressed by the realism of his dream.  
“Doesn’t matter. Drink up, baby boy.” the brunette snorts, but there is a hint of concern lacing his words. Yuchan does as he is told, while the men introduce themselves. The brunette is named Donghun and the black haired is Junhee. Donghun is older by fifty years, he was turned in 1905. Yuchan nods along, noticing that this dream is incredibly detailed. His mind really is amazing.  
He finishes the smoothie and while it tastes terrible, it does feel great afterwards. He puts the bottle on the table, facing the two vampires.  
“So, what is my special power?”  
The two men shoot him an incredulous look.  
“What?” they ask simultaneously.  
“You know, like in Twilight!”  
Donghun huffs, while Junhee laughs so hard his eyes crinkle at the corners.  
“You really think that is how vampires live?” the younger shrieks in a high pitch.  
“We have a looooot to teach you about your new life.” Donghun mutters, dramatically draping a hand over his forehead.

☆


End file.
